Army Men
by charcoal13
Summary: This is a story I made off a game me and my friendas played... Tommy and John have a plan, what could it be...
1. Chapter 1

**Army Men: The Tans Gain Control**

**Chapter 1**

The war has been going on for thirteen years. The year is 1997, and the Tan and the Green Armies are getting really tired of the back and forth fighting. One or the other needs to get control of the war.

————

Tommy Jones has been a part of the Tan Army for just about fourteen years. He is really tired of the killing and he wants to go home to see his family. On the third day of the fourteenth year of the war, Tommy Jones starts a conspiracy of the Tan Armies' third infantry division on the commanding officer. Tommy Jones needs someone to help start the conspiracy, and he turns to John Lukker, his best friend for over twenty years. Together, Tommy Jones and John Lukker get the third infantry division to turn on their commanding officer and break free from the clutches of the Tan Army chain of command, even though they both hold positions in the C.O.C. They both are really mad because the war has been going on for so long. They both haven't seen their wives for thirteen years, and now is the time to go home.

Tommy is waking up. It is 3:00 in the morning. He looks at the bed next to him and sees that John is still asleep. Looking at John, he yells at him.

"Lukker, wake up!"

John stirs just a little bit, but does not wake up. Who does though…the Battalion Commander.

"Shut up Tommy. It is 3:00 in the morning and the whole cabin is still asleep. I would like to get the last hour of the sleep before I have to wake up the camp." Says Chuck Den.

"Sorry, sir. I was trying to get him up so that you can get an extra thirty minutes before you have to wake up."

Chuck went back to sleep as John was waking up.

"I heard him yell at you." He says.

"It was nothing major. He just wanted me to shut up so that he could get his sleep before he had to wake up the camp. I told him that I was going to wake you up so we can do it." Tommy said.

Tommy is 5'7", with black hair and blue eyes. He is sometimes called a monkey, but he likes his nickname nonetheless. He is the second highest ranking person in the regiment, as a Lieutenant Colonel.

John is 6' flat and is really jumpy. He likes to run around and shoot wild, but that is why Tommy is there. Tommy and John have been friends since boot camp, and even then, John was always put in check by Tommy. John has been in this regiment for thirteen years, transferred from his old regiment because he was a little too excited for the war. He is now the third highest ranking officer in the regiment as a Major.

John climes out of his bunk, and goes to the bathroom. Tommy waits for his return so they can talk. When John comes back and they both sit at the edge of Tommy's bunk.

"So, what do we do after the hour?" asked John.

"We do what we have to do to get the hell out of here. We have to get the regiment to come with us, so we have to get rid of Chuck. That shouldn't be too hard though, considering that we have a great opportunity to do so right now. But I am going to wait until after 1300 hours to do so."

"Well, let's plan this out more so that we know what to do when we need to." John said.

"Just wait it out," says Tommy. "You will see the true anger when I want out of this. I just can't believe that they would make us stay away from our families for this long. I hate this shit!" He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, as to not wake Chuck.

"Who the hell cares if I wake him up again, it is 0347 hours and he has about ten minutes left before we have to get up."

Ten minutes went by before John said anything. As the ten minutes passed, Chuck, Greg, James, and Christian woke up and got ready to wake up the camp. Tommy and John also got ready, but they did not leave the cabin when the rest did. They stayed back and waited for their return. In that time, they put the equipment together and then sat down on the bed again.

"So, here's the rest of the plan. We get Greg and James to put Chuck to sleep and then I become the Commander. In that time, you and Christian will go to the troops and tell them the news of the Commanding Officer's unaware heart attack. Then you will say that 'we have used the radio, breaking the code that was set, and we have to leave this place before the enemy comes'. But when we leave, we will go back the way we came three months ago." Tommy went on for a little bit longer, but had to stop when Chuck came back in to see where they were.

"You two need to be at the mess hall before the troops get there so that you can direct the movement of the troops before they get breakfast. You need to also check their uniform and make sure they are in good shape, for the surprise inspection I will do after breakfast. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, sir. I will make sure that your orders are followed the exact way you want them to be sir."

"Good, keep it that way." Chuck says as he walked out of the cabin. Tommy and John follow.

"What a dumbass," said John.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Half-yelled Tommy.

Tommy stopped at the door, made sure that John's uniform was in order and told him to go get breakfast. James, Greg, and Christian were already sitting down, done with their prayers and eating their breakfast. Tommy looked at James to make sure he had the plan and, James nodded to say that the rest understand what was going down this afternoon.

"Good, everything is in order for tonight." Tommy said to himself as the troops walked up.

First in line was Wally Filth. He was about three inches taller than Tommy. Tommy checked over Wally's uniform and let him go inside.

"Looking good there Wally. Your uniform is the best I have seen all year. Keep that up and you should get a promotion soon."

As the rest of the troops come to Tommy, he checks over each one, gives them a compliment, and sends them on their way. The last of the troops were in the line to get food when Chuck came back out. Tommy saluted him.

"The troops look fantastic Tommy." Chuck said as he came to a stop in front of Tommy.

"Thank you, sir. I do the job well. I do it to the full, and make sure that the troops are ready to get a good grade during inspection."

"Well, I guess I will let you go ahead and get your breakfast. Just make sure when you are done, to come to the inspection room so that you could help me with the troops. I will talk to you later." With this, Chuck saluted Tommy back, turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Tommy got in line, and waited the half hour to get his food. When he finally got it, he went and sat at the table with John, Greg, James, and Christian. They started their morning conversation about the way the troops were going to get graded before the troops started to get their food. Now, they were almost done. Talking about Wally, Tommy noticed that John was up a little higher in his chair.

"John, did you grow?" Tommy asked. "You look about three inches taller."

"No." John answered quickly, trying to move down in his seat to make himself look shorter. "It was the way I was sitting."

"I noticed that too Tommy. John was really looking taller." James said. As he said this, he got up, and walked behind John to see what was making him taller. "He is sitting on a stool. He seems to know that he is short, and he bought a high chair to make him taller while he eats."

Tommy, James and the rest of the table finished their food and sat there talking about things. Tommy looked at the watch he was wearing, told the others that he will see them in a bit and walked out of the room. Wally and His brother Eddie, followed him with their eyes.

Wally found out about the things Tommy and John had planned. Tommy didn't know, but John was the one who told Wally the plan. John figured that Wally would be able to keep the plan a secret from the whole camp. But Wally had failed. Wally had told his brother about the plan, and if they can help it, they will stop the plan before it starts. They wanted to tell Chuck what the plan was, or what John and Tommy were planning on doing to him later today. But they couldn't because of what might happen to them later today. Or worse, what would happen to John if Tommy found out that he told him.

As Tommy walked down the hall, the company Commander for Bravo group came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, where you headed, sir." Asked John Blake.

"Down to help set up for the surprise inspection today. I was told to be there in about three minutes, so I can't stay and talk all that long." Replied Tommy.

"Well, I will keep it a secret and not tell anybody about the inspection. But what I don't get is when the company Commanders were told about this? Because I never heard a word about it."

"Never told anybody. You are the only one who knows besides Chuck, John Lukker and I."

"I get it now, you can surprise everybody at once."

"That was the intention of the surprise inspection. I really have to go and help Chuck set up with the, well, inspection tools."

"See you later" John said as he walked off to go back to the Mess Hall.

Tommy kept walking to the inspection room, but instead of turning left to the room, he turned right. He opened the door and walked into a room filled with party supplies. The party was for John. But John had no idea that it was for him. He was in the same boat with everybody else. He thought the inspection was an actual inspection. Tommy and Chuck had to get in the hummer and drive to the closest market to buy supplies for this, but hey, it was worth it. Tommy had a chance to see what the outside looked like.

As Tommy walked in to the room, he checked the time. 0930 hours. Just in time to have a half hour to set up for the party.

Chuck walked out of the corner where he was hanging things from the ceiling. "I know that you have excellent timing, but you are just in time to help me put this up." He holds up a piece of paper that said "I know what you are planning, so you better not try it until I am not paying attention."

Tommy took one step back and looked at Chuck. "Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. I never plan anything against the commanding officer, even if I think that he or she needs to get out of town and quit the job before they mess up." Tommy was getting really tired of how things were going to end up, but he knew that John had told someone about the plan. "Sir, with all due respect, I think the room is all ready to have a party in and I need to get the troops. So I am going over there to bring them back here."

With that, and without thinking twice about what he said, he turned on his heels and ran out of the room and down the hall. He turned the corner and almost ran George over. He didn't stop to say sorry, no time for that, he just ran and then stopped outside the mess hall door. He walked in there calmly and located John easily. He walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Meet me outside so that we can talk about the plan."

John stood up and walked out of the room. Tommy watched as John did so, and then looked at James, Greg, and Christian. When they looked back, he motioned for them to go outside so they could talk. When they were outside, Tommy found John Blake and motioned him over.

"You are in charge while I talk to the people outside."

"Yes, sir." John replied.

With that, Tommy went back to the door, looked back at the troops, met Wally's eyes, and then walked out of the room. John, James, Greg, and Christian were all by a tree waiting and talking about what was just about to happen.

"John, did you tell anybody about the plan?" Asked James.

"Yes I did." Replied John.

"You idiot. I told you not to tell anybody. Chuck confronted me in the inspection room and told me he knows." Tommy took a deep breath and continued, "I told him there was no plan. We have to do this as soon as possible to get him out of the way."

"I told Wally and George. That was it." By this time, John was shaking and sweating. He thought that Tommy was going to kill him, but what Tommy did next surprised him.

"That is okay, but we are going to do this plan during the party."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tommy, John, Greg, James, and Christian were in a meeting when Tommy gave the signal.

"When the troops make it to the end of the…" Chuck was saying. "What is it Greg?"

"Sir, with all do respect, and I know that I need to hear what is going on later this afternoon, but I really need to go to the bathroom." Said Greg.

"Well, hurry up and make sure you check on the troops. Now, as I was saying before, when the troops make it to the end of the course, Tommy and John will tell them their times. When they get their times, they are to report to Greg and then continue to the next event. Does everyone understand what to do?" Asked Chuck.

"Of course we do." Said the four left in the room. As they said this, Greg came back in. He was carrying a cup of coffee, and he offered it to Chuck.

"Well, thank you." Said Chuck.

"You are welcome sir. So what happens when the troops hit the end of the course? I wasn't…"

"I am fully aware that you were not here for the end of the briefing," And then Chuck took a drink from the cup. "Wow, this coffee sure tastes better than the stuff I make. What did you put in it?"

Before anyone could answer him, he fell unconscious. Tommy looked at the other four in turn, and then signaled for the rest of the plan to be carried out. As John and Christian left the room to tell the troops what had happened, Tommy, Greg, and James started to tie Chuck up.

"Let's start by making sure he can't move when he wakes up," said Tommy. "We could tie him up, then stuff him in a box and tape the box shut. Then we will start to pack and wait for the return of John and Christian."

With this, Greg and James started to tie up Chuck. They made sure that the rope was tight enough around Chuck then stuffed him in the box that Tommy had hid in the closet.

"We put him in the box and stuff the box in the closet. Then we will take off the door handles and put the lock on the out side. I have the keys to the closet already, so I will start by switching the handles." Said Tommy.

He went to work. Going really fast as to make sure they had plenty of time to get out of camp before Chuck woke up and saw what happened to him. He got the handles switch as Greg and James put Chuck in the box and started to tape the box shut.

"Well, we seemed to have won this part of the battle, but we still have very far to go before we hit the highway to our houses. That is enough tape." Tommy said as he saw all the tape that Greg was putting around the outside of the box. "I still think that he will not get out of the rope. Put the box in the closet so we can get to packing."

Greg and James put the box in the closet, Tommy closed the door and locked it just as John and Christian returned.

"I have the two ranking personnel making sure that the troops pack their bags. I think is time for us to go pack." Said John.

"Very good. I will make sure that you get a promotion when we get back to the cabin." Said Tommy.

The five commanders left the room and walked up to their cabin. They passed the troops and told the ranking officer to set the troops in line. As they passed, the ranking officer had the troops salute them.

"You know, now that you are the Commanding Officer, you have to watch over them like you would your kids." Said Greg.

Though Greg and the others were mad that Tommy would just use them to get the position, they were happy that they would finally get to go home. They might even get to see some action on the way.

Greg, James, John, Christian, and Tommy all returned from packing their stuff just as the troops made to sit down. As they saw that the Commanders were coming out, they stood up.

"On behalf of the Commanders, I have to say that I am really sorry that you had to hear the news." Began Tommy. "But we must not drown in our grief. The reason we are about to move out is because as our beloved Commander was having a stroke, he had to use the radio to tell the General." Tommy stopped and looked at the troops. He heard that the troops were whispering something to each other and looked at John.

"John, what did you tell them?" He asked the younger man.

"Just what you told me to tell them. That he died of a heart attack." Answered John quickly.

"Damn. I thought it was a stroke. I thought we said it was a stroke." Said Tommy.

"No matter what we said, we need to get the story straight." Said Greg.

"Oh well." Said Tommy.

He then turned back to the troops, waited until he could see the eyes of all of them, and then began again.

"No matter, the Commander has broken the rules, and now we have to pay. The things we need to do to get away before the enemy comes are as follows. I will take the younger, less civilized personnel with me and we will go up about three miles. I will have contact with Greg, who will take the rest of you and go around the back. Now, as me and my troops are waiting for them, we will have one person, selected by all the staff at the same time, plant a C-4 around the base. So if the enemy comes, they will be blown to little tiny pieces. And we cannot be proud of that."

The troops had started to cheer. But among hearing the end, stopped. For they knew that it was not fun, not even a little bit, to kill other men of God. But that is why they joined the army. To protect and serve their country. They were getting threatened and they needed to help the men that lived in the country.

Tommy looked back and motioned for John to step forward.

"In a minute, I will leave and take the good guys with me. If I radio back and say 'good', follow me."

"Understood, sir." Said John.

Tommy then turned back and said, "Let the personnel who think they want to blow some rag dolls up, follow me."

With that, he turned on his heels and, with a small group of people following him, started out of the camp.

TBC...


End file.
